


Finding our way back

by Bisexualpumkinqueen88



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Future Fic, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualpumkinqueen88/pseuds/Bisexualpumkinqueen88
Summary: It had been another ten years since Alex had been to Roswell and it was slightly jarring to realize how much could change over that amount of time.





	Finding our way back

Alex woke up after spending the night in his cabin for the first time in ten years. He could of sold it or something but he always knew he'd end up back here someday. He hadn't been in town yet and was feeling a little nervous about it but he was back and needed to get to reconnecting with everyone. He thought about calling ahead before stopping by places but he figured just airport them would be better. He went to the Wild Pony first that's usually where everyone ended up anyways. 

Once he got to the bar he was surprised to it wasn't Maria serving drinks and chatting with everyone but instead it was Michael, the one person he was planning on avoiding at least for a while. Though instead of the scowl or guarded look he was expecting Michael sent him a bright smile when he noticed him and walked over.

"Alex, finally back I see."

"Where's Maria?" Alex winced slightly at his own words. He hadn't even said hello yet and that was what he chose to say first. Michael didn't look offended though, he just smiled in reply which was the weirdest reaction he could've given. Michael ten years ago would've probably been hurt or angry.

"She's on her honeymoon. She and Izzy got hitched and who better to leave her bar to than the one person in town that knows it as well as she does." Alex jaw dropped in surprise and Michael nodded his agreement. "I know. That was most people's reaction. I kind of already figured it out before they announced it though." 

Alex nodded "So did Max and Liz ever get married?" Michael grinned again and Alex wasn't used to seeing such genuine joy on the mend face. It was odd but definitely a good odd the last ten years must of been good to him. "Actually you're back just in time they'll be married next month. Liz will be glad to see your here for it." 

Alex smiled in response and was about to say something else when someone spoke first from behind him. "Hey babe, you ready to go yet?" Alex turned and his eyes widened to see Kyle walking towards Michael. They wrapped their arms around each other and they were kissing. That was going up there with the weirdest things Alex ever witnessed. One they pulled away Michael had a look Alex had never seen on him before. He looked peaceful. 

"Alex, I didn't know you were back in town. How you been man?" Alex shook his head slightly trying to clear away the shock of what just happened and put on what he hoped was a convincing smile. "Good. Been really good. No one knows I'm back yet I came here first, I was expecting to find Maria." 

Kyle nodded and looked back at Michael who had just finished wiping everything down and was ushering the last person out then it was just the three of them left Michael walked back over. 

"Closing a little early aren't you?" Michael laughed a little. "Well there's a drive in tonight and I already got the okay from Maria to go so I'm closing early to get ready.. Might be a good place to let everyone know you're back if you want to go."

"Yeah I'll probably be there. I'm gonna go get ready." Alex hurried out and drove back to his cabin. He kept thinking of Michael's easy smile and how much more relaxed he seemed. He was happy, and it wasn't because of Alex, and it hurt. Still as much as Alex wished he could of been the one to give Michael all those things he was relieved he found it with someone at least. He got ready for the drive in and left. Alex was having a pretty good time at the drive in he was getting snacks to watch the movie with when Liz ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "Alex! I'm happy you're here." Alex grinned at Liz and opened his mouth to say the same when something caught his eye. Kyle and Michael were at Michael's truck but Kyle was on one knee, holding a box with best a ring up to Michael. Alex's world just shattered.


End file.
